Blood a Moon
by MissDigikitty
Summary: She is a slave, rescued from a life of being passed from one person to another without a will of her own. They are nice to her, they care for her, but they are hiding dark secrets behind every door. Is she entering the dark world of the Fey? Can she handle herself or will she be able to ask for help? Is that bitter emotion called love going to be the end of her life?


I was terrified, but that was a feeling I had often now a days. Being a slave could only bring so much happiness, and the rest of the time it was best to just not get noticed. The tall one, dark skin like he was in the sun a lot and eyes that were bright blue, he had bought me less than an hour ago.

My previous master Jordan had died of a heart attack and his daughter did not want to be reminded of why, so I was sold again. As usual it was-had been my job to meet every need the old man had, and so it was of course my fault that he had been happy when he died. At least I hadn't been charged with murder.

I was still following the tall man, while a shorter guy staid behind me and they led us up a drive way and into a house. I was beyond thankful that I looked halfway decent, even if I hadn't bathed in a few days I had maintained my clothes well enough.

"Alexander! I have been wondering where you could have gotten off to, I see you found a new stray." The voice came around the corner of a hall, and it became apparent that the owner held a lot of power over this new master of mine. I couldn't tell if she was pretty, but I knew she wasn't ugly.

Her reddish brown hair framed her face in layers, never touching her shoulders which she held up with pride. Her eyes, a green color with flecks of silver and gold, were slanted just the tinniest bit down and all around her face you could see signs that she laughed and smiled a lot. She had a freckle right over her small top lip, and the uneven fuller bottom lip seemed very kissable. That thought almost stopped my assessment of the woman, but I kept going anyway, trying to find any hatred or resentment that could mean trouble. Her nose was crooked, and her skin was tan, fitting the roll in her step and the silent way she came into the hall as if she spent a great deal of time out and about in the world.

She was short, maybe 5'2, and she was curvy with wide hips and just enough cleavage to want to grab hold of but not to drown in. She was wearing pajama pants that were obviously for men, and a sleeping top that only bound her breasts. Noticing her stomach and the lines that adorned it made me wonder if she had children wondering around, but also happy that this woman was not ashamed of those scars. I wanted to know this happy woman, she seemed gentle and caring and I wanted her to hold me and keep me safe. But I knew it wouldn't happen, I was a slave and for all intents she was a master.

"Yes, I thought you might like her, my love. Someone we could both enjoy."

"Oh Alex, you are so strange in your choice of gifts. Let me have that, and I will take her to get comfy." Alex, who was my master, gave the paperwork that made me belong to him, a ring which allowed my owners to punish me at the stocks, and the leash around my wrists to the woman and she led me through the room. Once we were past the hallway she dropped my lead and grabbed a hold of my bound wrists, helping me up the steps we found there. I was surprised that she had helped me, but at the same time it seemed to fit her, to help others.

"Now, we will get those binders off of you as soon as we are upstairs, but is Cal found out I was letting you walk around un bound before we finished the paperwork he would have a fit. He was the blonde one down there hulking around like a shadow. He is my brother and very up tight about safety.

You've met Alex, obviously... Oh you will have to meet the kids I suppose, and Nain and the girls. But they won't hurt you hun, I promise. You are not the first stray brought in and they all know that you are as much a person as any of us, just with a different set of stories to tell.

Come on, this will be where we will put your things, there are two other ladies who stay in this room and it's built for four so it wont be cramped. Most of the time the beds aren't even used in here, but I'm sure you understand. First stop is a bath for you, and then we can rifle through my closet for a few changes of clothes to move to your room before we get the chance to go shopping." This woman, pulling me along and randomly stopping in front of doors along the long hall was very bouncy and a small smile formed on my face as I watched and listened to her.

"OH!" Suddenly she stopped and turned to face me, slapping her forehead as if she had forgotten something stupid.

"What's your name?" I just stared at her for a moment; trying to remember the last time anyone had asked me that. She seemed disappointed, probably thinking I wouldn't speak to her, and was turning around when I grasped her hand tighter and cleared my throat.

"Ema."


End file.
